


First Impressions

by BonelessNovella



Series: The Elusive Father-In-Law [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonelessNovella/pseuds/BonelessNovella
Summary: Kiyotaka invites his boyfriend around for dinner to meet his father
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: The Elusive Father-In-Law [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723906
Comments: 11
Kudos: 210





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to make this into a series of interactions between Mondo and Takaaki through out Takas relationship with Mondo

As the leader of Japan's biggest biker gang, there were few people Mondo Oowada was afraid of. He routinely fought gangsters and policemen. He had faced some of the toughest delinquents, fought with the biggest and burliest of men, even faced off against a few low ranking Yakuza members at one point. However, there were some people that truly made Mondo petrified. His palms were sweaty and his heart raced. He was afraid not of their physical strength but their harsh judgement, and the influence that had over the people he loved most. 

He attempted to steady his ragged breath as he stood outside the door of perhaps the one person he feared the most. His hands were still shaking slightly and god he had never sweat so hard in his life. With one final deep breath, he rang the doorbell.

It was 30 agonising seconds of sheer panic before Takaaki Ishimaru opened the door. 

Mondo had frozen on the spot. He had hoped at least Kiyotaka would be the one to open the door so they could at least face the man together. Now, he was standing against his one true fear alone, and his consciousness was flailing wildly in his brain. 

The two men stood staring at each other for what felt like eternity, but in reality was likely a couple of seconds.

Mondo tore his eyes away from the shorter man and began to speak. “Hello Mr. Ishimaru, my name is-”

“Mondo Oowada” the man interrupted dryly. “I know the name of my own son's boyfriend”

“Oh, uh, yeah, um, nice to meet you, Mr Ishimaru” Mondo spluttered, eyes darting absolutely anywhere except the stoic man in front of him.

Thankfully, the intense awkwardness of the moment was saved by the appearance of Kiyotaka.

“Kyoudai!” Taka exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the other boy, who was frozen stiff as a board. The embrace of his boyfriend seemed to soften him a little, and he returned the hug before being led inside, wary of Takaaki’s eyes boring a hole into his back

“I made curry udon for dinner tonight, it's father's favourite! Take a seat at the table while I dish it out!”

Mondo pulled a worn wooden chair out from the old table and sat down, Takaaki taking the opposite seat. 

“So, Mondo Oowada, how are you finding Hopes Peak?” Takaaki asked, yet his voice hinted it may be a loaded question. Mondo sat up straighter before answering

“Fine, thank you Mr Ishimaru” He squeaked. He mentally cringe at the fact his usually deep and rough voice had jumped up three octaves and he felt his hands begin to shake again. He cleared his throat before continuing his sentence

“Taka has been helping me with my studies, and I managed to get a C in our latest English exam” This was something both Taka and Mondo were extremely proud of, as they understood words were not Mondos strong point. The words often got muddled on the page and certain letters just kept getting switched. Taka had made it easier. He had read their prescribed reading to him. He was always there to help him spell words. He proofread all of his essays. He reassured him that he wasn’t stupid.

Takaaki watched him intently before humming to himself. Mondo could not get a good read on the man and that made him all the more intimidating. 

Taka rushed over carrying all three plates expertly balanced, laying the plates before the men, then took his seat next to Mondo.

“I am awfully sorry for the wait, please dig in!” He exclaimed, seeming oblivious to the tension in the air. However, the hand that grasped Mondo in its own said otherwise. He gave Mondo a reassuring squeeze before beginning his meal.

The meal started out silent. Occasionally, Taka would lighten the mood with an amusing anecdote or boasting his achievements in school.

And that was the only time Mondo saw Takaaki's face change from its usual sullen expression. As Taka spoke, a smile played across the older man's lips, his eyes trained lovingly on his son. When Taka talked, his father beamed with pride, and it was the most understanding of the old man Mondo had even been. 

He turned to face his boyfriend who was now talking about the student council's plans to.. Whatever.. With the reserve course. Mondo wasn’t really listening, instead he was watching Kiyotaka's animated movements as he discussed the plans with excitement, the way his eyes lit up with hope, the way his voice jumped and he talked a little too fast but it was okay because he was enjoying himself and god Mondo's heart might just explode. What. A. Catch.

Unfortunately, in his excitement Kiyotaka had knocked into his curry and split some down his crisp white shirt. 

“I am dreadfully sorry for my inexcusable clumsiness! I hope you don't think me rude but I must pardon myself to go change!” Taka flustered, bowing and apologizing profusely.

“That’s ok Kiyotaka, go get yourself cleaned up” Takaaki spoke in a tone far gentler than the one he had used while talking to Mondo. 

Taka rushed out of the kitchen, and the two were left again in awkward silence. That is until Takaaki broke it.

“I don’t particularly like you”

That caught Mondo off guard. He had assumed so but he hadn't expected the man to say it outright. He pursed his lips in surprise and sat up straighter in his chair

“Don’t look so startled. I don't like you but” Takaaki sighed before continuing, which only gave Mondos more time to race

“You make him happy. And he’s all I have. He’s my world. So if you make him happy, you can stay” Mondo paused before answering. It wasn’t the most flattering or poetic statement, but Takaaki seemed to be struggling to find the right words, and it would do.

For the first time that night, Mondo spoke at his usual pitch

“I try to. After all, he's my world too” 

Takaaki seemed pleased with this answer, talking a swig out of his water.

“Do you get on with your father?” He asked almost pointedly

Mondo focused on a particularly interesting crack in the back splash before answering.

“You know me. Well you know of me, my gang, my criminal record. Does any of it scream good parental figures to you?” His heartbeat was slowing as he spoke

Takaaki huffed in amusement. “Me neither”

Mondo looked back at the man and slightly nodded.

“I’m so terribly sorry! I will be more careful next time in order not to tarnish my clothing again!” Taka announced as he came back into the room in a new shirt identical to the last. “Now where was I…”

The rest of the evening continued as such, Mondo occasionally interjecting into the stories, mostly the interrupt Taka gushing about his boyfriend and embarrassing him. Takaaki watched on in faint amusement, rarely saying a word.

“Well it's been lovely having you Mondo, but i'm afraid I have quite an early shift tomorrow and I need to get some sleep” Takaaki eventually stated “I'm sure Kiyotaka can show you to the door”

“Of course, thank you for having me Mr Ishimaru” Mondo responded  
“Please. Mr Ishimaru was my father, call me Takaaki” he replied dryly, although there was a hint of bitter humour in his statement.

“Takaaki it is”

Kiyotaka watched in amazement before leading his boyfriend out to the door

“So what did you two talk about?”

“Hmm?”

“When I left to get changed? What did you say?”

“How do you know we said anything?” Mondo questioned

Taka stopped and turned to him. “You had stopped shaking by the time I returned”

Mondo took the shorter boys hand and answered  
“We bonded over someone we both love very much”

Takas eyes lit up and Mondo took the chance to give him a quick peck on the cheek. They stood for a minute in bliss. The moon shone on Takas pale skin, making him look near ethereal, and the stars danced across his ruby irises.

“Goodnight Mondo” he whispered softly

“Goodnight babe”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly think these two could bond really well over shitty dads


End file.
